


Enough

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Rio 2016 Drabbles [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa tries to put things in perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

It hurt. It shouldn’t, viewed objectively. Three weeks ago he hadn’t known if he would be here at all. Now he’d won gold with Marc. He’d carried the flag, finally. He should be happy. He was.

But watching the others on the podium, it hurt.

“Turn it off. We have a plane to catch and…well.” Marc gestured at the mess.

“Yeah.” Rafa turned back to the TV.

“How many gold medals do you need?”

Rafa smiled. Shrugged. “How many Slams do I need?”

“I have one of each, and that’s enough.”

“Yeah.” Rafa switched off the TV. “That’s enough.”


End file.
